


adore you

by afrokatara



Series: zk challenges [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Life, Momtara and Dadko, Romance, Steambaby, Zutara Fluff Exchange, katara loves her baby and her husband so much, zuko absolutely adores kya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrokatara/pseuds/afrokatara
Summary: it's on days like this - on days where she finds her husband lying near the turtleduck pond with their infant daughter on his chest - that she falls in love with him all over again.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: zk challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932922
Comments: 19
Kudos: 135
Collections: Zutara Fluff Exchange





	adore you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarkedMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkedMage/gifts).



> the title is from "adore you" by harry styles, which i indeed listened to while writing this fic. also this is like my fourth attempt at writing for this exchange and my first time writing zutara so please feel free to comment!! 
> 
> hey markedmage!! i really hope you liked this fic!!

When she wakes up, she’s not surprised that she’s woken up alone. She’s also not surprised when she finds her daughter out of her crib. She  _ is _ surprised, though, when she finds out there are no meetings scheduled and her husband and daughter are nowhere to be found.

She searches the palace for the better part of an hour when she -  _ finally _ \- thinks to enlist the help of a servant. “Akira!” The man in question halts and turns quickly to face her. After a deep bow, he responds with, “Yes Lady Katara?” She cringes at the formality. “Akira, I told you there’s no need for all of that. It’s just Katara and the bowing isn’t necessary.” He looks dumbfounded for a moment and she tries to fight back a smile. “Okay,” he tries. “...Katara.” She does crack a smile this time and then quickly remembers why she called him over. Worry laces her features when she asks, “Do you know where Zuko and Kya are?” He raises a questioning brow as if the answer should be obvious. “They’re in Lady Ursa’s garden, your Highness.” She’s so elated that she lets the formality slide and rushes past Akira with a quick  _ thank you! _

Katara sprints through the halls, blue skirts swishing, disregarding the surprised looks of the palace staff. She comes to a skidding halt at the entrance of Ursa’s garden where she spots a mop of messy black hair. She breathes a sigh of relief and  _ beams _ when she spots her husband laying near the turtleduck pond, playing with Kya.

She stands there for a moment, watching the scene unfold before her eyes. She remembers when she’d first told him that she was pregnant. He was so scared he would turn out like Ozai - he had nightmares about it for the entire first month of her pregnancy - and now, as she looks at him carefully laying Kya on his chest, he continuously proves himself wrong. And she loves him for it, and she loves their daughter, and she loves  _ him _ . 

She finally moves from her spot against the door frame and makes her way over to where Zuko and Kya are resting. Katara’s less than an inch away when Kya’s golden eyes blink open and her heart _melts_. 

She crouches down near Zuko’s head and she just watches Kya wriggle around on his chest. His eyes snap open and he stiffens until his gaze settles on her. He relaxes significantly and greets her with a soft, “Hey.” She smiles again and cards her fingers through his hair before laying down next to him.

“I was looking for you,” she says. He turns to face her, careful not to startle Kya, and gives her a soft smile. 

“Yeah?” 

She kisses his cheek and lays her head on his shoulder and they watch their daughter continue to wriggle and babble about. 

It is then that she realizes. 

It is then that she realizes that it’s on days like this - on days where she finds her husband lying near the turtleduck pond with their infant daughter on his chest - that she falls in love with him all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for sticking through to the end of this fic (if you did)!! please comment if there are any elements that you liked or didn't like or if you want to comment just cuz.


End file.
